The Worlds of Time, Literaly
by HyunJae Naru
Summary: I Love you, You Love me, Lets team up and kill Kumagoro. With a Great big hug and a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you hate me to? In your Dreams. Yea Random Summary but its basically a rewrite of my fanfic Gravitational Spin. pairing - Ryu X OC


_Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitation cuz it belongs to Maki Murakami  
but i own my Oc's so yea anyways keep reading or else_

* * *

"_Good Night my Nakimi!!" _

_She slowly closed her eyes after hearing the words of her beloved_

* * *

_A Beautiful Day in Tokyo, yes it was  
Birds chirping, the sweet smells of baked good, the sweet laughter of children…  
Yea … who would find little Children on the busy streets of Tokyo?  
I don't know about you, but I sure wouldn't._

_So you see our Protagonist of the story has just arrived at NG Pro, over bearing things like a speeding ticket a broken nail and well… a speeding ticket and a broken nail…, why? Yes why did she endure such …… such…..  
"Misery"? (is that a good word??) Well, let's ask our little Nakimi here shall we?  
So why did you risk your life getting here while obtaining a speeding ticket and a broken nail in the process?_

Nakimi: Oh my Fucking God!!! How could you be so sarcastic and monotonous while I suffer from a bleeding finger and … and a FRIKEN SPEEDING TICKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Believe me I've seen worse… so yes you do know you haven't answered the question, would you like me to ask again?_

Nakimi: I'm not stupid wahhhhhhhhh why are you doing this to me! Leave Brittney alone you're lucky she even preformed for you bastards!!! Why are there so many colours what are they trying to tell meeeeeeee! Wahhhhhhhhh _"whine""whine" _

…… _Yea you're screwed (by the way some of those were direct quotes from How to be Emo by Niga Higa yea check it out on Youtube) so well …. We're pretty much wasting our time here and well I feel for you readers having to deal with such a … _

Nakimi: stupid?

_No stupid isn't good enough and "a stupid" doesn't make sense _

Nakimi: yea well … you're mom doesn't either

… _That would be "your" not "You're" cuz then that's You and are and "You are mom doesn't either" doesn't make sense, and my mom has nothing to do with this, seriously can't you think of anything new to say?_

Nakimi: nope… because I'm not a Mary sues character

_Yea well seriously I feel for the readers, having to deal with a … (Nakimi stares up at sky with a stupid face) … well a … a you yea that makes no sense but … Nakimi is the only way to describe a Nakimi…_

Nakimi: I'm so special yay!!!

_Yea… "yay". So yea sorry readers we got a bit off topic here. So Nakimi why are, you here?_

Nakimi: cuz … I went on a tour of New York n n n muumuu I almost killed my self cuz I was away from my one and only true love. So here I am visiting him! And and and and….

_And as Nakimi told the readers about her reason for being here at NG Productions on this fine Tokyo day, A band elsewhere…  
(Nakimi: HEY DON'T CUT ME OFF!!!! IMA FUCKIN FIRE YOU!!!!)  
(Chya right, you are bitch I pwn you)_

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_

What!! Are you crazy Tohma!! Fifteen singles in five weeks! Even our little Ryuichi couldn't handle something like that!"

"No da Tohma-chan! Ryuichi will have less fun time with Kumagoro!"

_And as the author was thinking about how wrong that last sentence was, a certain Manipulative blonde spoke up ( and may I add … with a poker face)_

"Hmm yes well there's nothing I can do about that, the public demands to hear music from Nittle Grasper. We just simply cannot ignore the voices of the public"

_(and as Noriko really wanted to say "Yes we can ignore the public because they are a bunch of lifeless fuckers " she was slapped by the author for not being in character and forced to say..)_

"Yes we can't ignore the public, but Five weeks? You actually think we can meet that deadline. We'll need at least a weeks worth to write music"

"Yes I did plan that ahead Noriko, all the lyrics are ready to go , the music is arranged as well, all that is needed if for you to fill in your parts and Ryuichi to fill in the vocals and also I need you to sign this We'll call this project BBAOB (BOOB sounded good but.. you know) " _The blonde explained handing a contract to Noriko stating that Nittle Grasper would produce the fifteen songs in five weeks_

"Right… (BBAOB?? BOOB?) For a second there I thought you had hit your head or something Tohma" _Noriko stated, a bit concerned while taking the contract, signing it and giving it to Ryuichi to sign_

"No fair no da!!! Ryu-chan won't be able to see Na-(Author slaps Ryuichi in head Author: don't reveal it you retard!!!) my special someone on the day she comes back from her tour" _Ryuichi whined drawing little drops on a pink bunny plush(n don't forget to add he was rubbing his head from the author's attack)_ "See even Kumagoro cares!" _Ryuichi Stated pointing to the pink bunny with fresh black tear drops ornamenting its face _

"Um… Ryuichi, you'll have to get that Dry cleaned…"

"See no da!!!! The world hates me~"

"Noriko, Ryuichi you may leave now, I'll update you two later on this project" _Interrupted Tohma (with a poker face! all hail the poker face) _

"Yup see ya later Tohma no da!!!" _Exclaimed Ryuichi as he and Noriko made their way out of Tomah's office _"and SHINE TOHMA SHINE!!!!!!!!!"  
"ahhehheh yea I will Ryuichi ! I will shine all my might when I get you for Christmas covered in chocolate syrup, my Ryuichi beloved!"  
"Yea whatever you say Tohma-chan no da!!!" _Exclaimed Ryuichi waving Tohma off and finally leaving the producers office_

"Hey, Ryuichi?" _questioned Noriko_

"Yea no da?"

"Isn't Tohma a little off?"

"Yup he is no da!!!" _Exclaimed Ryuichi with a stupid grin_

"Yea…"

_The two now walking down the hallways of NG Productions continued to discuss the request of Tohma, yea he's Tohma, and what he says goes, and well … he was blonde_ (which apparently has nothing to do with it! Ryuichi: ehehe Sorry!) _but still he had no Fucking yes fucking right to do that now did he? Hmm hmm hmm and well … Yes this is what Ryuichi was pondering … Yes Ryuichi swears_

_And as the readers tried to cope with the cruel truth of Ryuichi and swearing  
busy foot steps could be heard down the hallway that Noriko and Ryuichi were currently walking down…_

"Some one must be in a hurry huh?" Noriko questioned Ryuichi

"Yah no da I mean, why would they be running that fast if they weren't in a hurry?"

Well... Shuichi runs like that… even when he's not in a hurry

Ryuichi: maybe its fangirls

Maybe it's not

Ryuichi: Maybe it is

Maybe it's not

Ryuichi: yeah well … well… maybe it just is "

Maybe it's fucking not

Noriko: guys stop it!

I'm not a guy pardon you Miss aggressive

Noriko: yeah well At least I'm not a 40 year fat dude who lives in his mom's basement and looks at porn n n n masturbates!!!

… I'm not 40 nor am I a man I do not live in my moms basement … I don't look at porn  
and well… you don't need to know if I masturbate or not(It's perfectly friken healthy I tell ya !!!)

Noriko: … well umm … the narrator is kind of going off character

Oh yea, sorry yah readers but well you see there's me the author who types in normal font and … well there's the narrator who uses italics cuz he's "special" (he is not real ok no I'm not fucked in the head yeah the narrator is just another character yea something like that)

Ryuichi: hey, hey guys!! I think the running persons getting closer no da!

Noriko: Ryuichi! Where did you go…?

He masturbated I tell yah

Ryuichi: … maybe Ryu-chan did // but Ryu-chan won't tell X3~~

You don't know how queer that sounded (no offense to people who are gay really  
I got nothing gainst you guys you know  
I mean I can't really relate thought cuz I'm a girl but I feel for ya.. I think)

Ryuichi: but Masturbation is fun see you pick this hot dog up n you pull on it and woooooosh  
lotsa milk comes out! ^_^

…. 0.0 some one hit Ryuichi in the head

Noriko: (picks up book n hits Ryuichi causing him to go from a little kid to… a smexy seductive sophisticated 31 year old)

Ryuichi: … right, so where is my Nakimi-hime

You retard now the readers know who your special someone is, and where is Naki or me in other words 0.0

_Well if certain people here didn't keep interfering (points to Author) maybe we could actually advance this, holy fuck like look at all the readers who left ahh well… Fuck them for being impatient (and … you're not supposed to tell the readers that Naki is you … Retard)_

(well screw you Dai) And as the narrator Started to curse at the impatient Readers who left n Ryuichi started to play with himself and moan his lovers name and Noriko hid n a corner and the author said all of this right now a busy person hurriedly ran down the hall

_Wow he's still running... poor sucker it's been like an hour_

Mystery runner "Yea well … Blame yourselves. have you no sympathy for a poor man like me??

_Hmm let me think … nope_

Runner: well fuck you

_Fuck yourself you dilldo crunching cock sucking dick face (continues stringing out colourful language)_

You see … Dai swears too much yea… well anyways

_I'll take it on from here thank you_

_The footsteps were getting closer as the two walked down the suspiciously long hallway  
No seriously who the hell is that it isn't even funny, this shits just like a horror film  
Ryuichi and Noriko getting more creped out by the foot steps which were getting closer by the second… seriously_

"Umm … Noriko-chan…. Isn't this kinda like a horror film no da???" _questioned Ryuichi with fear yes fear of what would happen next_

"Yea… it is… it's kinda … weird"

_The foot steps now coming to a halt as loud huffing came from down the hall Whatever the fuck was chasing them had now found them. A mysterious silhouette lined the suspiciously dimly lit walls and just then the lights went off_

"… They must be working on the lighting yea…"

"Uhuh no da"

_Blindly walking Ryuichi stumbled over many things what could they be?  
Well we'll know when the lights come on so well … you gotta wait _

And as Ryuichi was getting up from being on the floor

**BANG!!!!!!!!**

_Another thing hit him, but it wasn't a thing no  
it was a living breathing …  
and suddenly as fast as the lights went out they came back on to reveal _

"TOHMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Cried Ryuichi (don't forget the trail of markers Ryuichi tripped on)_

_Yea the poor sucker who was running his ass off was Tohma... wait wasn't he in his office a second ago (if you don't count the little extra little convo shit there yah) _

"Hah, yea guy ahh "desperately_ huffed Tohma for breath (who wouldn't, I mean he was running for quite a long time)_

"Wait Tohma weren't you just in your office?" _spoke up Noriko_

"What?? No I was looking for you guys everywhere!"

"So then what about the fifteen singles in five weeks project BBAOB no da (and you were gonna name it BOOB)??" _questioned Ryuichi_

"… Ryu-chan what are you talking about (BBAOB??)? _I don't remember doing such a thing?" puffed Tohma (he huffed and puffed and ah~~~~~~~ lols)_

"Then…. …." _Noriko trailed on_

_And before you knew it the trio ran to Tohma's room leaving a big cloud of dust  
a fallen Sakano with his tea(it was green) all over the place_ "my… my… my teaaaaaaaaa"  
_A dumbfounded Shuichi_ "who knew Ryuichi could run so fast"  
_And well Hiro… had a hair out of place_ "umm yeah"

_Tohma carefully pried open the door to find …  
files and papers thrown over the floor  
a whole lotta other shit a whiteish liquid spilled over a picture of Ryuichi (… eww dun wanna know what that is)  
an open window the imposter used to escape  
and a note stuck to the door  
_  
_Ryuichi plucked the note off and immediately began reading it  
but sadly all he would see were pretty scribbles all over the paper_

"Ooo doodle time!!! No da!!!"

"Here give it to me "Noriko_ grabbed the Note from Ryuichi who in fact was getting ready to doodle stuff on it_

_It read: _

_Dear Nittle Grasper (and my beloved Ryuichi)_

_Hopefully you've probably already found out I am an imposter and well it's too late now because I have all your signatures (cept Tohma's)  
MWHAHHAHAHAH I'm so evil!!! I've taken Tohma's teacup and a strand of Ryuichi's hair (OMFG I am sooo keeping the hair) and If you want to see the tea cup then you must complete project BBAOB  
and well I must get Ryuichi covered in Chocolate for Christmas_

_Well until later (I'll miss you my Ryuichi dearest, left you a little present)_

_Tatsuha_

"Wow umm… that wasn't much of a threat"

"… I must tell Yuki-kun to keep Tatsuha on a leash from now on" _noted Tohma_

"No fair no da... now I'll never see Naki-hime!!! (ooo what's the present)" _complained Ryuichi _

"Wait there's a P.S" _interrupted Noriko yea_

_Noriko continued to read the note_

_P.S YOU'VE BEEN CONNED!!!_

"Well … … as if we didn't know"

"No Nakimi-hime no da!!!!!! (oo is this shiny liquid the present?? Yay I love sweets)"

_A Band elsewhere found out that they had been conned …_

And thus concludes the retarded first chapter of W.O.T…L and hopefully ya peoples liked it yea ~~ cuz if you didn't … you kno you could vist Dai's room over there (points to room , where a badly beat up person comes flying out of) (Dai: next!)

Ryuichi: well I know one place where I won't be leaving Kumagoro behind

Noriko: News fact, Ryuichi, no one cares (Ryuichi busy playing with Kumagoro ignoring Noriko)

Tohma: yes well hopefully you readers liked this first chapter and will keep reading W.O.T…L  
… or else I'll have to push you into running traffic "evil grin" But enjoy it anyways "fake smile"

Norikoi: … um … Tohma, you're scarin everybody

Ryuichi : Well see you all next chapter !!!! yea yea Kuma say bye "waves Kuma's hand for him"

Kumagoro: Bye~~~~

* * *


End file.
